Sugar, Darlin', Bella
by xxLucindaxx
Summary: Jasper's been waiting for the right time, and now that it's come, there's no way he's missing his opportunity. JasperxBella, lemons, HEA


**Shameless JasperxBella smut, because his slightly country twang is too sexy to ignore.**

**And okay I totally rewatched the movies and honestly they're hilarious - but Jackson Rathbone is..._swoon worthy_. Even if his character's awkward screen ****portrayal in the first few movies made me laugh _so much_. **

**I apologize for nothing...except the typos. **

* * *

"Your emotions are quite intriguing today, Isabella."

Jasper couldn't contain his delight at her obvious shiver - he was _very _pleased that he could affect Bella in such a way.

Because if there was a God, he sure knew that she affected _him _that way; in _every _way.

"What are you doing, Jas?" she asked, her crimson-colored newborn eyes meeting his across the couch.

Jasper knew that if she'd still been human, her cheeks would've been red in embarrassment. He knew she'd been thinking about him and getting _rather _aroused in the process.

He couldn't say he particularly missed her human-ness much, though. She was far less breakable this way.

In fact, _she _was more likely to hurt _him _at this point.

_For now_, he muttered to himself. He had every intention of showing her who was in charge, regardless of whether she was currently stronger. He'd worked with newborns more often than he cared to think about, so he knew he'd be a fair match for her any day.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked, eyebrow arched in a silent challenge.

One that he hoped she accepted.

He'd been waiting _years_ for this opportunity, and he wasn't going to let it get away from him now.

"I think you're trying to distract yourself from Alice leaving." she answered honestly, ignoring his eye roll. "I also think you're trying to cope with your brother being a psychopath who was intent on sucking me dry."

"What Alice and I had was never meant to be permanent. We both knew our mates were out there somewhere." he said, his eyes darkening as they trailed over her form, "And where Edward's concerned, he got exactly what he deserved."

At that she smirked, her eyes meeting his again, "I think that's the first thing we can agree on."

He stood and crossed the few strides to the couch she was sitting on, her eyes tracking his every movement as he went.

He leaned forward, pressing both of his hands against the back of the couch, forcing her to lean back against it. His lips hovered inches from hers, but before he could say - or _do _anything, Bella was interrupting.

"My involvement with vampires hasn't been particularly good." she murmured, "What should make me think you're any different?"

"Oh darlin'," he purred, pressing the lightest of kisses to the corner of her mouth, "I _know _I'm different."

She couldn't deny that she found him attractive, painfully so, in fact.

But she'd always found him so, even the very first time she'd seen him.

But that didn't make him any less likely to want to kill her, as she certainly hadn't been a good judge of character with Edward.

_The lying bastard, _she thought bitterly.

"You have to stop thinking about him." Jasper said softly, leaning back to look at her.

"Have you stopped thinking about Alice?"

"Thinking about her doesn't hurt me the same way that thinking about him hurts you."

"Oh yeah," she said with an eye roll, pushing him back so she could stand, "Because you just know _everything_ about _everyone's_ emotions, but what about you, huh?"

"Would you like me to show you how I feel?"

At that she arched an eyebrow, surprised at his offer. Jasper was nothing if not closed off, especially with her, though she couldn't deny that their odd relationship had gotten better, especially since the only people who lived in the Cullen's old home now where the two of them, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"How do you do it?"

He shrugged, "I just let you in."

She tilted her head slightly, unsure if she really wanted to know. Was this crossing some kind of line? Was he just doing this out of guilt? Did he fee bad for her?

Jasper chucked, shaking his head lightly as he said, "I have a feeling you're wrong on all of your assumptions, sugar."

She released a breath she knew she didn't need as his southern drawl curled around the word _sugar_ in such a delectable way - she had the brief thought that he looked as though he wanted to _devour _her in the _best _sense of the word - and said, "Okay, show me."

She didn't know why, but she expected him to touch her - or maybe she just _wanted _him to touch her.

All he did, though, was close his eyes.

At first she thought nothing was happening, when suddenly she felt like she'd been slammed by a whirlwind of emotion.

She gasped, her hand going to her now unbeating heart as she stumbled back onto the couch, attempting to process what was happening. She'd never felt something so intense in her life.

_Passion._

_Anger._

_Guilt._

_Possession._

_Lust._

_Longing._

_Pride._

_Love. _

"And those are just the ones relating to you." he murmured, stopping the onslaught of his emotions as quickly as he'd started them.

She slowly opened her eyes, meeting his unwavering gaze for a moment before she worked up the courage to speak.

"You love me?" she whispered.

He nodded once, paying careful attention to her emotions as he said, "I love you, darlin'. Do you know why?"

All he could really gather from her was overwhelming confusion, and a bit of curiousity.

She just shook her head, running a hand through her hair but staying silent. She only had one guess as to why, and didn't want to voice it for fear of being wrong. Since Alice had left with her mate, it obviously meant that she and Jasper _hadn't _been...

"Because from the moment I looked at you, I knew you were my mate, Isabella."

"So you were right...you and Alice weren't..." she said softly, eyes wide as she looked to Jasper.

"I've waited centuries for you, sugar." he said, moving to kneel on the ground before her on the couch. He placed both his hands over hers on her lap before continuing, "It's always been you, Isabella. There were times...decades even, when I thought I'd never find you, so I have no intention of letting you go."

Her chest tightened at his words, and she had no choice but to believe him - what he was telling her was undoubtably the truth. She felt it in her _soul_.

"Why didn't I ever notice? Why didn't you say anything?" she asked, raising one hand to his cheek, delicately stroking his soft, cool skin.

"You were human." he said with a shrug, "I was still so new to being around humans without...without wanting to _eat_ them, that everyone thought it best that we never really got too close...and you were with Edward."

Her eyes darkened at the mention of _him_, but she quickly shoved those thoughts away. He was gone. Dealt with _permanently_.

"Would you have killed me?" she asked, more out of general curiosity than actual fear.

Jasper's eyes narrowed as he said, "Never. I didn't think I was worthy of _having _a mate, so when you were here...right in front of me...fuck, there was nothing I wanted more than to protect you from everything."

"So why let me stay with Edward?"

He shrugged, looking at their intertwined fingers as he spoke, "You were in love with him. And you were human. If I would've said something I would've been putting you at risk."

It took her a moment to process his words before a small gasp passed her lips, "He would've killed me."

He nodded once, not saying anything else and not meeting her gaze.

"So you took the pain of leaving me alone...to save my life?"

She moved the hand on his cheek to his chin, tilting his head up to look at her, "Jasper Whitlock, that is the stupidest, craziest, most _selfless _thing anyone's ever done for me."

A slow, lazy smile spread across his face as he pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand that was resting on his cheek again.

The gesture had butterflies erupting in her stomach, and the soft way he looked at her had her ready to melt.

She'd never felt like this with Edward. She'd loved him, true, but this feeling that she was having now, with Jasper...there was nothing like it. It was almost _consuming _in its intensity.

"I would do anything for you." he murmured, his eyes holding hers as he continued placing delicate kisses to her fingers before moving over her wrist.

She bit her lip at the feeling, and couldn't stop her soft moan from escaping when he trailed his tongue over the delicate flesh that used to house her heartbeat.

_How was this so erotic? _she wondered, lost in his bright amber eyes that were darkening by the second.

_Desire. _

She didn't need him to show her his emotions in order to know that much - she felt exactly the same way.

"Jasper," she whispered softly, letting him feel everything she felt for him. "Kiss me, Jasper." she said, her voice barely above a whisper as she leaned toward him.

He closed his eyes, a strangled growl rumbling in his chest, and when he opened his eyes, they were nearly black.

He moved one of his hands to the side of her neck, his thumb brushing just under her jaw by her ear as he shifted to kneel between her parted legs.

For a moment he just held her like that, taking in all her emotions as they swirled around him to the point that they were almost overwhelming.

But he loved every moment of it.

And then his lips were on hers, cool and soft as he drove her slightly wild with his light touches - feather soft brushes of his lips against hers.

He pulled away far too soon for her liking, his forehead resting against hers, his eyes closed as he tried to control both hers _and _his emotions.

"Bella," he groaned, his voice full of reverence for _her_ and it made her heart soar hearing it. "I want...fuck..." he shook his head, clearly struggling with both of their emotions.

With a smile she trailed her fingers over his forehead and down the side of his face as she raised her shield around her emotions, blocking them off from him.

He instantly relaxed a bit, his curious eyes catching hers as he allowed her to push him to the couch and straddle his lap.

"I didn't know you could use your shield on my powers." he murmured, struggling between being pleased that he only had to deal with _his_ overwhelming emotions, and annoyance that she could hide _her _emotions from him if she chose.

Though he supposed she was still an open book to him. Always had been. Her body language always gave her away.

"I didn't know that I could either, but it seemed worth a shot. You looked like you were struggling, Mr. Whitlock." she teased, a smile on her face that he couldn't help but return as his hands settled on her waist.

She slid her arms around his shoulders, allowing her hands to wander through his hair as she studied his face. He really was beautiful.

He purred in contentment as she allowed her fingernails to lightly scratch his scalp, enjoying her soft attention, though he was _acutely _aware of her core pressing against his ever-growing erection.

It was the sweetest kind of torture.

Bella shifted slightly, intentionally rubbing herself against him. The delicious friction had her biting her lip, her eyes darkening to the deepest shade of red he'd ever seen, and he couldn't stop himself from tightening his hold on her waist and thrusting his hips up against her with a soft growl.

She continued her slow grinding as she brought her lips back to his. She kissed him slowly, her hands exploring his shoulders and chest while her tongue explored his mouth.

Bella couldn't contain her own growl as his tongue slid against hers, battling for dominance that she willingly gave him - and that was all it took. Jasper yanked her further against him, attacking her mouth with passion-filled kisses before moving down her neck to place open-mouthed kisses there.

"Oh god, Jas..." she gasped, her thighs tightening around his hips when he nipped a particularly sensitive spot below her ear.

"You smell fucking divine." he murmured, nuzzling his face into her neck and inhaling her scent, "I could happily do this for eternity."

He nearly growled the words, his hands on her hips firm as though he thought she would disappear at any moment.

He shouldn't have worried; she had no intentions of going anywhere.

"Jasper, please." she murmured, lowering her shield briefly so he could feel how much she wanted him - _needed _him.

"_Fuck_," he grunted against her neck, licking a burning trail from her shoulder to just under her ear, "Are you sure you want this right now?"

She smiled, capturing his face in her hands, "I thought you said you weren't letting me go." she challenged.

"And I'm not, but that didn't mean that I expected...this." he murmured, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

She placed a chaste kiss to his lips before looking him in the eye and lowering her shield. She knew the moment her emotions hit him. He closed his eyes, his hands guiding her hips to grind against him before growling, "I fucking love you."

He didn't give her the opportunity to respond, because an instant later his lips were on hers in a heated kiss, tongues stroking, teeth biting, hands exploring each other's bodies - and at that point God himself couldn't have pulled him away from her.

He slid his hands under shirt, quickly discarding it across the room.

"No bra?" he asked with a smirk, eyebrow raised, before dragging his lips along her throat as his hands went to her pert breasts.

The quip she'd had on her tongue flew from her mind as his cool fingers began teasing her pebbled nipples, pinching and tugging until she was a writhing mess on top of him.

With clear effort he pulled back from her, tangling his hands in her hair and pressing his forehead against hers.

"I want to do this slowly, sugar." he murmured, "I want to worship you the way you should be." And not a second later they were in his room, his body on top of hers on his bed.

She smiled softly, trailing her fingers over his face, as if to remember every inch of it.

He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent as he tried to focus. He wanted to this _right_. He wanted to show her just how much he cared for her, _loved _her.

He captured her lips in a slow kiss that was somehow no less passionate than the one they'd shared downstairs. His tongue danced along hers, one of his hands tangled in her hair, the other skimming up and down her side.

With practiced slowness he placed kisses along her neck, pausing to drag his tongue along her collar bone before he continued down to the valley between her breasts.

He reveled in her sharp intake of breath as he captured her pebbled nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the swollen bud before moving to place slow, open-mouthed kisses to the rest of her breast. He repeated the process countless times before moving his attention to her other breast, the hand that had been trailing along her side moving to lightly pinch and tease the now neglected bud.

"That feels so good, Jas." she whispered, involuntarily arching her back to press her breasts more firmly into his touch.

He smiled against her skin, giving a slightly harder nip to the underside of her breast before capturing her lips in another slow kiss.

She slid her hands to the buttons of his shirt, quickly undoing them and pushing the shirt from his shoulders. She noticed him tense almost immediately, and pulled back a bit to catch his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head, leaning back to try and capture her lips in another kiss, but she was having none of it, easily flipping their positions so she was straddling his waist.

"Bella -"

"It's your scars, isn't it?" she asked softly, her eyes never leaving his, though she desperately wanted to look at his chest.

He said nothing, but she knew her assumption had been right.

"Oh Jasper." she said softly, her voice breaking on his name as sadness flooded over her.

He immediately sat up, wrapping his arms around her, his face against her neck as he said, "Don't be sad for me, Isabella. It was a long time ago."

"You're perfect." she said, tugging his face so that he was forced to look at her, "Do you hear me? Everything about you, even your scars."

She pushed him back so he was lying on the bed again, her chest constricting as she saw the scars that littered his chest. How close he must have come to death so many times. How easily he could've been taken away from her, before she even knew he was hers to begin with.

"Bell -"

"These are beautiful." she whispered, her fingertips ghosting over the marks with a reverence he'd never expected from anyone. "Every single one."

She began placing light kisses over his chest, his heart constricting with each soft brush of her lips.

"They're a reminder of how strong you are." she murmured, continuing to trail kisses over his skin as she spoke. "They're a reminder of every time you could've been lost to me, but weren't."

_More kisses._

"They're a reminder of a life you escaped."

His eyes were closed, his emotions a roaring storm as he listened to her words.

"They're a reminder of how hard you fought to get to me." she breathed the words out easily, not giving him the opportunity to argue or disagree with her. Her voice was filled with such solid conviction that only served to make him love her more - if such a thing was even possible.

With that she leaned up a bit so she could look him in the eyes, "I love your scars just as much as I love you, Jasper Whitlock, so don't you dare be ashamed of them. _Ever_."

He tugged her to him, capturing her lips in a slow, languorous kiss before murmuring, "I don't know what I did to deserve you or your love."

"You survived." she said easily, capturing his lips again and stopping anything else he would've said.

He groaned into her mouth, letting her into his head to see how deeply he truly loved her, how much her words meant to him.

The fingers in his hair tightened as she felt the true extent of his feelings for her - what he'd shown her downstairs had been _nothing _compared to this. She was filled with such true warmth and love that she knew, without a doubt, that she would spend the rest of eternity with this man and not regret a single moment of it.

He had her heart, and it was obvious she had his.

After a moment Jasper rolled them over so he was on top of her again, slowly kissing his way down the smooth, flat expanse of her stomach, pausing to nip at her hips before tugging her shorts and panties from her body in one fluid movement.

"You're so beautiful." he murmured, his eyes raking over her fully exposed form before settling between her thighs.

He began by pressing soft kisses to her inner thighs, savoring the feel of her - the _smell _of her - before he finally brought his mouth to the place she wanted him most.

She couldn't contain her gasp at the feeling, her hand immediately going to his hair as he lazily trailed his tongue over her slick folds before finding her clit.

His movements were slow, unhurried, yet Bella still found herself hurtling towards her orgasm faster than she ever had before.

"You taste so good, darlin'." he growled, his southern drawl thick with his arousal and it only served to turn her on further.

God she loved when he talked like that.

Slowly, _painfully _slowly, he slid first one, then two fingers inside her wet cunt, arching them to find that spongey spot inside her that would have her keening in moments -

And it did.

She repeated his name like a prayer, her free hand tangled in the sheets so tightly that he could hear the threads tearing.

He could only smirk.

Continuing his leisurely pace, he pressed the flat of his tongue against her clit, dragging up slowly and repeating the motion over and over again.

He could sense that she was close, and grabbed her free hand, intertwining their fingers together as she shattered above him, her thighs shaking as he continued his slow strokes through her orgasm.

"That was...god that was amazing." she panted as he kissed his way back up to her lips, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue.

His chuckle was more of a rumble deep in his chest than an actual laugh as he said, "I do aim to please, darlin'."

Her eyes darkened at his words and she said, "Why don't you let me please you, too?"

He groaned, capturing her lips in another kiss before pulling back just enough to murmur, "I just want to be in you, Bella. There'll be plenty of time for that later."

She pouted slightly, but as soon as he used his gift to show her how much he really did just want to be inside her, she gave in.

"Next round you're mine, Whitlock." she teased with a smirk, nipping his bottom lip as he lined himself up with her entrance.

"I'm always yours, darlin'." he murmured against her neck, slowly sliding into her.

She instinctively dug her nails into his shoulders at the feeling of being stretched so perfectly. She couldn't have dreamt it better if she tried.

"Oh Bella," he groaned, one hand going to her cheek as he leaned up a bit to look at her, "You feel so fuckin' divine."

His southern accent was thicker than she'd ever heard it, the g's non existent at this point, and all it did was make her even wetter.

Which Jasper certainly noticed.

"Do you like it when I talk?" he murmured, setting a slow pace that forced her to feel every inch of him.

"Yes, so much." she gasped, her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer so she could press kisses to his neck and shoulders.

"You're perfect, sugar. So fuckin' perfect. So tight. So wet for me." he murmured, his hips slowly, but firmly moving back and forth as he built them both up toward their orgasms.

She couldn't help that loud moan that tore from her throat at his words, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him even deeper into her, both of them hissing at the new angle.

"Fuck, Jas...that's my g-spot." she gasped out, her walls beginning to flutter around him as he repeatedly stroked that perfect spot.

"I know, darlin'" he said softly, his face buried in her neck as he placed light kisses and bites to her over sensitive skin.

"Oh _god_, I'm going to...Jasper...oh god." she couldn't seem to string together a coherent thought anymore. All of her attention was focused on the man above her and the absolute havoc he was wreaking on her body.

And she loved every minute of it.

"Let go," he encouraged, speeding up the slightest bit as he felt himself nearing his own orgasm, "Come for me, Bella. Let me feel you."

His words, combined with his perfect strokes had her coming undone, calling out his name as she shook around him.

He watched her face, captivated by watching her lose herself in complete pleasure, that he didn't realize her own pleasure had triggered his own. His hips jerked unsteadily a few more times before he emptied himself into her with a growl her muffled against her neck.

Her hands went around him, fingers lightly stroking his back as his head rested against her breasts, both of them trying to catch the breath they didn't need.

It seemed more like an excuse to stay intertwined in one another.

"Jasper?"

He tilted his head to look at her, a lazy smile on his face as he caught her eyes, "Hm?"

"I love you." she said softly, her fingers brushing a few strands of hair from his forehead.

She was immediately hit with the full force of his utter joy at hearing her say it again. He'd truly never tire of hearing her say it. Of that he was absolutely sure.

"I love you too, darlin', with everythin' in me."


End file.
